


Rites of Passage

by cjwritergal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritergal/pseuds/cjwritergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Edward I can understand. But Alphonse?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rites of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FMA_Fic_Contest on livejournal. 
> 
> This isn't really related to anything, but I've always liked Rose and I enjoyed her friendship with Winry in the manga/Brotherhood. So, basically just assume that Rose is visiting Resembool for a while in this story.

* * *

She leaned closer to Winry. "Tell me again," she whispered. "Why are they doing that?"

Winry laughed quietly, eyes glittering. Hearing the laugh, one of the boys waved- Ed, judging by his slightly shorter stature. The wave was sloppy, and he seemed about to fall over while he did it. Winry giggled again.

"I don't think I can answer your question, Rose. I guess it's just one of those things that makes sense when you're drunk."

Rose nodded. Though Liore was a larger town than Resembool, it seemed that there was much she had missed all the same. She hadn't been there long, and already she had learned more about the world, and how others lived in it. Liore was still rather secluded, and she wondered what she would tell everyone when she returned.

"Still," she said. "Edward I understand. But Alphonse? I can't believe he's doing this."

"Neither can I, actually," Winry whispered back. "But I think Ed's been a bad influence on him." They both laughed, giggling even harder as the brothers picked one of the cows, and shoved against its side. Both Elrics slipped on the grass, falling forward, laughter and choruses of "fuck" echoing around them.

"If they get any louder, they'll wake farmer McClellan."

As soon as the words left Winry's lips, the far door of the farmer's house opened, light spilling out across the yard.

Later, what Rose remembered most was laughter, cows, and their hands that linked together, even in the darkness.


End file.
